


The Strained Festival (Rewrite)

by LordTomyh



Series: The Bloodied Series [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTomyh/pseuds/LordTomyh
Summary: Team RWBY still recover from Ruby's bloody return to life while JNPR still mourns the loss of one of their own. With the Vytal festival fast approaching a malicious figure in the shadows moves up their plans. Can the future guardians of the world protect their city and their world, or will they crumble and fall before the darkness?Rated Mature (Graphic Violence) for the first chapter. Rest should be tame





	1. Nightmare

Smoke. Fire. Ash. They blocked the sky and blanketed the landscape. Beacon was burning.

Ruby stood at the edge, watching the magnificent spire, the adjoining fortress, burn. Bodies littered the main parade, all leading to her.

" **Don't fret precious I'm here.** "

Cardin Winchester, his chest caved in and his face peeled away. The hands of Ren and Nora ripped from their bodies and placed together. The staff and teachers of Beacon impaled on the banners adorning the road, Port with his ax buried in his neck, Oobleck's head twisted 180 degrees. Goodwitch with the metal pole extending through her body out her mouth.

" **Step away from the window.** "

Jaune was held upright by his and Pyrrha's sword embedded through his back into the ground, his entire body on fire with Pyrrha's crown placed upon his head. Ozpin had his cane sideways through his head, shards of his coffee mug embedded into his eyes and positioned so that he, even in death, watched his school and his students burn.

" **And go back to sleep.** "

At Ruby's feet lay her team, her friends, her sister. Blake had been stripped naked, racist words and Faunus slurs carved into her skin between whipped and clawed marks, her Faunus ears ripped from her head and sewn onto her breast.

" **Safe from pain.** "

Yang's arms ended at the elbows in bloodied stumps, her face and torso caved in and beaten to a charred pulp as she lay in a pool of her own blood.

" **And truth.** "

Weiss lay directly in front of Ruby, crucified by the shards of her own weapon, shards of Dust protruding from her body, patches of her once pale skin and white clothes having been burnt, frozen, crushed, or covered or impaled with wood, rock, and crystal

" **And other po** - _ke up_ - **evils** "

There was a flash of silver to her left. Ruby shot a glance and saw a silvered silhouette. Then it was gone. Ruby looked back to her teammates and lifted Crescent Rose, it's blade bloodied with specks of burnt flesh, and rested it on her shoulder.

" **See, there don't give a fuck about you, like I do.** "

Arms wrapped around Ruby's body, white and mint green powder falling off of then sinking into her clothes. Someone leaned in and kissed the side of Ruby's head, murmuring in content.

" **Count the-** "

" _Wake up!_ "

Another flash of silver, this time directly in front of Ruby, and there stood the silhouette holding her shoulders. It had no details, no defining features, but Ruby knew it was a woman, that it was friendly. The arms around her tightened, the flames grew higher and hotter.

" **Count the-** "

" _tmare! Ruby! You're having a nightmare!_ "

A nightmare? Ruby looked around her. This was what she wanted, this was what she longed for. The destruction of those that wronged her, those that hurt her.

" **I'll be the one to protect you from.** "

" _Even as a memory, you're annoying!_ " The silver woman exclaimed, taking a step back. " _Ruby! This is all a nightmare! You don't want to hurt your friends!_ "

But, she did. Ruby looked down at her teammates, her breath starting to hitch. Didn't she? She, they. Hurt her, they left her to die! They-!

Blake and Yang didn't do that

" **I'll be the one to protect you from, your enemies and all your demons** "

Ruby looked to Beacon, to all the dead bodies, to her friends, her teachers. She didn't want this. She looked down to her hands, her bloodstained hands. Only they weren't bloodstained. And one was mechanical.

" _That's it! Wake up!_ "

Ruby's eyes shot open, and she screamed bloody murder.

 


	2. I'm Fine, and That Is a Total Lie

Blake sat with her head planted on the table, slowly letting out his breath. One, she was tired enough to consider falling asleep in the dining hall. Two, she was not in the mood for anyone, to which she was thankful that Neptune and Scarlet had steered their energetic and loud team leader to the other side of Beacon; Sage, on the other hand, had gone off, brought her back some food and left.

It was not a good start to the day.

Laying on the table her scroll beeped. Blake scowled as she lifted her head If it was another message from the police she was going to leave Yang in jail.

Taking up the screen of the device was a message, but luckily for her partner, it was not from the police. It was from miss Goodwitch asking if she could come to her office later to report on her teammates. With a sigh, Blake banged her head back down on the table. Definitely not a good day.

"You know, if you keep repeating the same action every morning you're going to end up putting a hole in the table."

Black stifled a scream and shot upright, a look of alarm on her face and hand going for Gambol Shroud currently sitting in her locker.

None of the people sitting at the table, having not been there a second ago, flinched or so much as moved. The person sitting next to Blake, the kangaroo Faunus Ace Williams, leader of Team Alternate, held up his hands.

"Sorry, I thought you noticed we were here when you looked up at your scroll. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"We just wanted to see how you were Blake," Ace's twin, Pastel Williams, said with a gentle smile. 6'1 with a lean build Pastel had soft fair skin, shoulder length blue-grey hair and soft pastel gray eyes. One side of her face and neck was marred with small crisscrossing scars. Growing from the top of her head were a pair of fuzzy blue-grey kangaroo ears, every now and then turning to face different directions. Her feet were longer than humans by half a foot and was slightly thinner.

The Faunus girl wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red woolen vest, a blue plaid skirt, plain blue stockings and a pair of white sneakers designed to suit her kangaroo feet. On her back was a pastel gray seven pointed star with a love heart cut out of the center and crystal cutouts in each of the points. On her hands, she wore a pair of gray elbow length gloves with three golden spiked bands with a bar connecting them running down the side.

"You look tired."

"I am. Ruby had another nightmare around 3 or 4 in the morning. Took me about an hour to calm her down and get her back to bed. I was just dozing off when Yang stormed in without a word and went straight to bed. I haven't been able to get back to sleep since."

The twin looked to each other with worried glances. This wasn't the first time that the blonde brawler had spent one or more nights away from Beacon only to return in the morning, despite the numerous detentions and even the threat of expulsion. Not that she seemed to care or even notice. Nothing could stop her.

The three Faunus sighed as Blake rested her head back on the table. "Do you have anything planned for today Blake?"

"Ruby has a meeting with Ozpin at 12, then an appointment with Ironwood at 2 for her arm. After that Goodwitch wants to put her through an exercise to see if she can still handle being a Huntress."

The twins shared another glance.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? Ace and I can take care of Ruby."

Blake shook her head.

"I'll be fine."

"Blake, you're exhausted. If I had a Dust to knock you out I would put you to sleep right now."

"I could hit her really hard."

"Not helping Ace."

"Just a suggestion."

With another sigh, Blake sat upright and rubbed her eyes.

"Ruby needs me to go with her. Gods know Yang won't be awake to take her. And Ruby won't be comfortable with anyone else."

"Blake, Pastel helped heal her and acted as her personal nurse slash medicine dispenser."

"Medicine dispenser? Thanks," Pastel said with a pointed look to her brother. Ace ignored her as he continued.

"I'm sure Ruby would be fine with her."

Blake tried to continue the argument, tried to tell them that Ruby still wasn't comfortable around her and Yang, let alone anyone else. But her brain hurt too much to form words. She was too tired. Closing her eyes was like heaven, and opening them was like hell. She needed sleep.

And the twins were right, Ruby would be fine with them. Well, with Pastel. The last time Ruby had seen the third-year student she had run away screaming. It took the entire school three hours to find the teen asleep in a broom cupboard in the kitchens.

"Maybe, not with Ace around."

The male Faunus smiled sheepishly.

"I thought, that maybe she got over that."  
Blake shot him a deadpan glare, her bow twitching.

"We still receive some ridicule from that. I really don't want it to happen again."

"Fair enough," Ace conceded holding up his hands. "I'll be patient. She'll calm down around me one day."

"You sound like a creep saying that," Pastel scoffed. Turning to Blake her face softened. "Where is Ruby right now?"

"In the dorm room," Blake mumbled as she rose to her feet. "I'll go tell Ruby, and I'll see you guys later."

Waving goodbye Blake left the cafeteria. This early on a Saturday there weren't many students up and about. But it was too many for her while trying to keep her eyes open. Some of the students she almost bumped into said sorry or a greeting, some just silently walked off or told her to watch where she was going. Other students watched from the sides of the halls, some friendly offering her good mornings while others snickered and called out mocks and jokes about her team or the search for Ruby. One person even cat called her. But the worse was the quiet ones, who shot her filthy looks and glares and talked in whispers as she passed.

Rolling her tired eyes she sighed which turned into a yawn. Gods she was tired. Tired enough to agree with the two people talking to her.

Blake paused in her step. Wait, what?

"See, I told you she was out of it."

"Still Ace, asking her if she wanted to raid a servo for smokes? You don't even smoke."

"Wait, what?"

"And she's back."

"Ace, shut up."

Blake looked between the twins flanking her.

"Why are you following me? Ruby doesn't need to be picked up until 11."

"Well," Ace started, flashing her a smile. "We wanted to make sure you actually got back to your room. And you know, not fall asleep in a broom cupboard."

Pastel reached around Blake and slapped her brother up the head. He just laughed it off.

"We also wanted to ask how you are, how have things been?"

"It's." Blake paused. It most certainly was not fine. "It's fine."

"Yeah, we don't need Serena to know that's a lie," Ace commented dryly. "Anyone who has looked at you lot can tell it ain't fine."

"No, really. It's -"

"You're more and more sleep deprived. Yang is either sleeping, picking fights, getting yelled at, or out. How many times have you pulled her out of police stations?" Pastel asked with a pointed look.

Blake didn't bother to reply. Everyone knew Yang had been arrested four times now and Blake had picked her up three; the one receptionist joked that the next time Yang might get a free coffee.

Only that guy found the joke funny.

"It's not fine," Blake admitted bowing her head. "Me and Yang are arguing, a lot. That's the only words I can get out of her these days. Either I'm not doing enough to help her, or I'm making decisions about Ruby and the team she doesn't like. Not that she's around to help me make the decisions! I'm trying to keep her from being expelled, on top of taking care of Ruby! Making sure everything is fine with the dorm and the laundry and the teachers and making sure we all eat and bathe!"

Letting out a breath Blake scrunched up her eyes and rubbed them with her palms. She hadn't meant to raise her voice, but she had. Heat flooded her face and body as the embers of anger stung her chest throat and eyes.

A gloved hand started to rub her back, a cool wave radiating through her being.

"She knows that the teachers, police, and Hunters are doing their best?" Pastel asked.

"Apparently they're not, otherwise they would have found her!" Blake imitated of Yang. Ace laughed humorously. The cat Faunus shut her eyes to the memory. Two months ago they got Ruby back, they got their friend back. The next morning they wake to find Weiss gone. Out to get breakfast Yang and Blake assumed. Yang had gone to find her but came back saying she wasn't in the cafeteria, the library, or the CCT room. So they called her scroll, only to have it go off in the dorm. That's when Blaske felt something wasn't right. A call to Ozpin, a school wide search before the full realization.

Weiss was missing.

A hand on her shoulder pulled Blake from the memory.

"How have  _you_  been with the disappearance?" Pastel asked. Blake sighed forlornly and looked to the ground.

"I've been too busy taking care of Ruby and Yang and everything to really think about it."

Pastel put a hand on Blake's shoulder and pulled her to a stop. The ravenette blinked and looked questionably to the older student.

"I know your team needs you need you right now. But you need to spend some time for yourself."

"But Ruby"

"Will be fine. You, right now are not."

"It's fine! I'm fine! I'm just tired!" Blake snapped, with a pointed look at the older student she knocked aside her hand and continued walking leaving the twins behind. Rounding a corner Blake stormed down the hallway until she realized how stupid that was. They were only trying to help, she had snapped for no reason. Closing her eyes she focused on her anger tensing her shoulders and exhaled it, her body slumping slightly. However with the anger gone she felt the exhaustion return. Now if only she could breathe that away.

' _No_ ,' she thought, shaking her head as she arrived at her door. ' _That is what got me to this point_.'

Pushing the door open Blake tended up, expecting Yang to be up. Luck, the blonde was still asleep on her bunk. Blake sighed in relief and closed the door behind her. Being in her room, so close to her bed siren singing to her Blake's exhaustion increased the gravity pulling on her body. Her feet dragged, her body slouching more and more as she neared the heavenly object.

"Hey Blake," a voice called softly, agonizingly shattering the siren song. Painfully Blake looked over to the bottom of the second bunk beds. Ruby looked back at Blake with one silver eye, the other an unfocused dead milk white. Her hair was now back to her shoulder length but was pulled to the left to show her burn scars.

The entire left side of her face to the nose, from her hair to shoulder was covered in angry red withered skin, with a small patch under her right eye and along her jawline. Two months on and Blake still shuddered from the sight and the knowledge that the scarring continued down to the teens hip front and back. Except for her left arm. From just below the join Ruby's left arm was shiny silver steel and black silicone, a fairly standard cybernetic prosthesis.

Tears came to Blake's eyes. While an unsettling reminder of two months ago the scarring was still Ruby. The arm, the machine to replace her arm. That wasn't Ruby, it was a replacement. Blake wrapped her arms around her waist and shuddered again. She couldn't imagine having a machine as part of her, something so cold and hard and unnatural.

Blake forced her eyes back to Ruby eyes and realized the teen had pushed herself into the corner of her bed, eyes downcast trying to hide her metal arm.

"Ruby, I-" Blake started but turned her eyes to the floor chastising herself. What she thought, what she felt, right now, was not important. Blake didn't have to live with a cybernetic arm or the horrid scarring. Ruby did, for the rest of her life, she would have a reminder of that day in the Forever Falls, of the cave and that woman.

Letting out her breath Blake sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I shouldn't have starred, again."

"It's, fine," Ruby mumbled not lifting her eyes. "You look tired."

Black closed her eyes and mentally sighed; she was supposed to be the mysterious hard to read member of the team. Was it really that obvious how tired she was?

"I am. Yang kept me awake."

"I'm sorry."

Blake gave a soft smile. "It's not your fault your sister has the sneaking skills of a circus.

"I'm sorry for waking you up."

Blakes smile dropped. "Oh. It's fine. You had a nightmare. That's not your fault."

"But you're tired. And we have appointments later."

Blake tensed up, knowing how well this was going to go. Just like ripping off a bandage.

"Pastel offered to take you. She, insisted I get some sleep."

Ruby's head shot up her gaze locking onto Blake. Her eyes were frantic wide, her breath starting to hitch as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

Blake held up a hand, putting on a calm tired smile. "Ruby, it's ok. Pastel is nice, she helped you with your pain. Remember?"

"I, remember," Ruby murmured quietly. "It's just, I'm scared."

"I know," Blake said. Closing her eyes she tried to open them but found the lids glued shut. With a painful effort, she forced them open again and stood up.

"But I can't take you. I'm falling asleep. And I doubt Yang will wake up in time."

"I can wake her up."

Blake looked to the bunk above hers with an open disdainful glare. "I know she's your sister, but I don't trust her to wake up."

_Or do anything else to help Ruby_.

"It'll be fine Ruby," the Faunus sighed as she climbed into her own bed. "Ok?"

"Ok."

Blake smiled and collapsed, not bothering to take off her shoes or climb under the blanket. Paradise called her, weighing on her eyelids and beckoning her into darkness and bliss. Just as she slipped into sleep she heard Ruby whisper to herself.

"You think I'll be ok with Pastel Pyrrha?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it again. Don't mind me, just face-desking. Will try to keep a reminder to stop from doing it again.
> 
> Wonder if anyone can figure out what I did again.
> 
> Besides that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully that's a better start to a story than the other Stained Festival.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> Lord Tomyh


	3. A Choice. A Decision

Jaune opened his eyes, suddenly awake. He thought he had heard someone, someone whispering in his ear. Looking to his side he found no one. One was beside his bed, both Ren and Nora's were empty. He was alone in the room.

Sitting up slowly the young blonde knight let out a tired sigh and rubbed his eyes. Ever since, then, he'd become a light sleeper, often waking up at the slightest noise. In the first month he woke thinking someone was in JNPR's room, coming to kill them, so had taken to sleeping with Corcea Mors.

That ended soon afterward; Jaune dropped his gaze guiltily. Throwing off his blanket he swung his feet over the side of the bed. And with another tired sigh lifted his eyes to the wall right of the door.

"It's not the same wall," he told himself, his voice hard and cold as iron. "It's not the same wall."

Jaune blinked, opened his eyes, and the room had changed. Instead of three beds there were four. The morning light was dimmed, more like the last rays of twilight. Floating in the air between him and the wall rose petals floated and danced, falling and rising on a current but never touching the floor. Scrawled across the wall, the words written in fresh blood, was a poem, her death poem.

_Two flowers plucked. Their petals scattered._

_Their graves with rose red I justly leave splattered._

_Four more yet to go, the birds sacred dammed in their sin._

_Repentance has but yet just begin._

Jaune stared at the poem, breathing heavily through his nose. Closing his eyes he counted to 10, and letting out his breath opened his eyes.

Ruby, scythe in hand was charging across the room at him, her face hidden behind the inverted Grimm mask save her murderous eyes. Jaune swore and leaped for his pillow. Pulling out the hidden weapon he turned to attack the murderous scythe-wielder. But the room was empty and silent save his laboured breathing and beating heart.

"Fuck," he muttered dropping the butter knife and falling back on his bed, covering his eyes with his hands. He thought it was her, though she was here. But she wasn't.

'Fuck!" he growled, his fingers tightening against his skin still it started to hurt. His lips curled into a snarl, and he began to beat his other hand against the mattress, putting in more strength with each hit. He didn't understand. Why was he seeing her, the poem, the petals. Why was he seeing things or hearing someone when no one was around. Was this something Ozpin was doing? Or, was it Ruby torturing him for getting in her way? Why? Why was he being tortured? Why was he suffering? Hadn't they done enough to him?

A hand gripped his shoulder, it's touch soft, caring. Like someone was trying to console him, to tell him it was okay.

Jaune bolted upright screaming and throwing out his arms hoping to hit whoever it was in the room with him.

Again, he was alone in the room, silent save his breathing and heartbeat.

"Whoever you are!" Jaune screamed rising to his feet. "Just leave me alone!"

No one answered nothing in the room changed. Jaune swore loudly and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

The room fell silent, now empty. With a sigh, a woman stepped from the corner of the room to stand by Jaune's bed. With an unreadable expression, the woman stared at the bed, her green eyes cold.

"I can't do that Jaune. Not yet."

* * *

Students of the four schools congested the halls, filling them with noise that hurt his ears as he wove his way through the crowds. Some of the other Beacon students recognized him and greeted him, or praised him for stopping the Beacon Student Killer. Others gave him sympathetic looks and glances. The few students of Atlas Haven and Shade that recognized him shared the expressions of the Beacon students or gasped and tittered in shock excitement of sadness.

Jaune ignored the looks, the greetings, and conversations. The knight kept walking. running his finger over the gold trim of his new breastplate. Unlike his older one, the new piece of armour covered more of his front and side, made of full segmented plates and edged with gold. As well he now wore only one shoulder pad, a curved piece with a thick golden top that left the top of his shoulder open. Jaune flexed his other hand, feeling and hearing the metal gauntlet and attached vambrace clink and move. As he walked the red sash tied around his waist swished and moved behind him like a cloth tail.

"Did you hear? They're releasing the teams today."

"Really?" Sweet!" I wonder who's competing this year."

Jaune hesitated in his step as he passed the two Haven students.  _Were they releasing the tournament roster? So does that mean Ozpin finally made a decision about his team?_ Jaune thought as he continued walking.

The news seemed to have spread like wildfire recently. Everyone Jaune passed was talking about who was competing, who was going to win, and which school was the best. Even annoyed as he was Jaune couldn't help smile as the students of the other academies think they had a chance against Beacon, or he stood a little straighter when another Beacon student voiced the same thoughts.

However, as Jaune stepped outside into the bright autumn sun and fine calm air his thoughts darkened and turned back to what he overheard.

' _They're releasing the tournament roster. What have they decided?_ ' he mused as he walked. Were team JNPR competing? Were they allowed to fight and show what they have learned? Was  _he_  allowed to show how much he had learned and improved? Or was all the training, the frustration, the turmoil and heartache for the last two months wasted?

Jaune exhaled. He wanted to find- no, hunt down Ozpin and find out these answers. He was owed them. But he could be patient. He'll find out at some point today.

So, for now, he'll stick to his schedule. Which meant cursing the third person to bane his existence.

Nearing the edge of Beacon, the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest the young knight pulled out his scroll and opened his messages. Sitting near the bottom, nearly a month old, was a text from Walt Grey.

_Hey, Buttercup._

Jaune cursed, hating the nickname the older student had given him.

_We're heading out to Vaccuo for a mission. Should hopefully only be a fortnight, thank Dust. While I'm gone I don't want you slacking off. So I want you to do the following twice a day. Try not to hurt yourself. Walt._

At the bottom of the message was a long list of training exercises, some with Crocea Mors usually later in the day.

Inhaling and snorting in frustration Jaune noted what exercises he needed to do, even though by this point he had them memorized, and put away his scroll.

The Beacon cliffs, a great place to view the beautiful forest below, was frequently avoided due to the risk of Grimm attacks. It meant it was a nice quiet outdoor setting on campus for Jaune to train. And if a Grimm did attack he was prepared to add it to his training.

What he wasn't prepared for was for someone to be standing in his 'training area'. Nor was he prepared for that person to be Glynda Goodwitch. The young blonde stiffened his features hardening. ' _Why was she here?_ ' The obvious answer was Ozpin wanted something, most likely the discussion about the team. But the Headmaster was too busy to find Jaune himself. And everyone knew by now Jaune didn't answer calls or texts from the man.

Letting out a frustrated sigh announced him to the deputy headmistress. She blinked and turned to him, her bright green eyes fixing him with a mixed look of sympathy and exasperation behind her glasses.

"Mr Arc," she greeted, her tone neutral.

"Miss Goodwitch."

She glanced back to the scenic view. "I must admit you have chosen a beautiful part of the school to train in. Quiet as well. I don't think anyone has been here since initiation."

I've mean meaning to ask about that," Jaune said sourly. "Whose idea was it to launch kids from a cliff into a forest full of Grimm? Cause I bet it was Ozpin's"

"The act of launching potential students from the cliff actually predates Ozpin's tenure as headmaster," Goodwitch answered very matter-of-factly, with a pointed look. "And is as old as the academy itself."

"Who the fuck thinks throwing kids off a cliff as initiation is a good idea!"

"Language," Goodwitch scowled. "The Beacon initiation launch forces the students to think quickly to a current situation. As well prepared r\them for aerial insertions, a common method Hunters use in response to emergencies."

"I did wonder why Velvet and her team jumped from the Bullhead rather than having it land," Jaune remarked, thinking back to the Breach. "So, how can I help you today professor?"

Professor Goodwitch raises one eyebrow and fixed her glasses.

"The headmaster wishes to speak to you and your team. I'm sure you have heard we are releasing the Vytal festival tournament rosters today, so I assume you know why."

Jaune nodded, having guessed that correctly.

"Ozpin does apologize for interrupting your training-"

Jaune scoffed. Goodwitch shot him a strong glare as her voice hardened with restrained anger.

"But I'm sure mr Grey can forgive you one day."

Jaune sighed in frustration and held out his arm to let Goodwitch lead the way. The professor narrowed her eyes, her expression stern deadpan as she stormed past the young knight. Jaune falling in step behind her.

The walk back to the school and into the main building was held in complete silence. The same went for the elevator ride, only to be broken as the doors opened.

"Behave yourself mr Arc," Goodwitch warned as she stepped into the headmaster's office. Jaune shot her a look, then glared past her to the man sitting behind the desk.

"I will if he does."

Stepping into the office Jaune's sour mood plummeted, his body tended up in anger and hatred. This was the closest he had been to the headmaster in a month, and looking at him now, the calm neutral expression, the wise judging eye, brought Jaune's emotions to the surface. All the anguish, the sorrow, the hatred, the anger.

"Thank you for coming mr Arc."

Jaune closed his eyes and exhaled.

"You called. I came," he remarked coolly, opening his eyes. Behind his desk Ozpin sat with his hands crossed in front of him, watching Jaune with his usual composed expression.

Never has Jaune so much wanted to punch someone in the face.

"So, Ozpin. Shall we get to it."

The edges of the headmasters lips curled upwards.

"Shouldn't you ensure that everyone is present, mr Arc?" he asked, gesturing to the room.

Jaune bit back a curse and looked around. Only the two professors and he were in the room. He'd tunnel-visioned so much on the headmaster he hadn't noticed. Thankfully the elevator dinged and opened behind him. Turning to the entrance smiled to Ren and Nora, then raised a questioning eyebrow at General Ironwood and two Faunus Beacon Students who looked identical save their gender.

"Mr Rer, miss Valkyrie, mr and miss Williams. Thank you for coming." Ozpin greeted. "Now, let's get to it."

Jaune shot a poisonous look as everyone gathered around the desk. Ironwood stood behind the headmaster with Goodwitch while the five students stood before the desk.

"Regarding team JNPR's application to compete in this years Vytal festival," Ozpin said, steepling his hands as he spoke. "We, the governing committee, have decided that four members are required for a team to enter."

Heat flushed through Jaune's system. Stepping forward, putting his hands on Ozpin's desk.

"However," Ironwood added, cutting off the angry words the young knight was about to shout. "We have decided that team JNPR can still participate with a temporary fourth member. So long as that member is not already participating in the tournament."

"And while not a requirement, we suggest this member have a name starting with the letter P, so to keep the name as JNPR," Ozpin said.

Jaune stepped away from the desk, trying to keep calm. A temporary member, that they needed to compete?

"How are we supposed to find someone to join our team?" he asked. The tournament is four weeks away."

As well as finding someone who isn't competing," Nora added.

"Or that can work with our team? Or fulfill the naming requirement?" Ren finished.

"The naming requirement is not essential. It is just easier than choosing a temporary name that included the temporary member," Ozpin stated.

"Or we could just keep the name, regardless of who we choose," Jaune replied with a hard glare. They were  _not_  changing the team name, even temporarily.

"The team name is reflective, and inclusive, of all members mr Arc," Goodwitch stated with an equally hard glare.

Ozpin sighed. "Regardless of that. As the debate and discussions between us and the other officials went longer than planned and left us with little time before the tournament, you must decide on your temporary member today. Before 7:00 at the very latest."

Jaune exhaled angrily. They had to decide on Pyrrha's replacem-

No no, he shook his head. Not her replacement. Never her replacement. A temporary member. They had to decide on a temporary member today."

"Then I suppose we should get to it," Ren said calmly, putting a reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder. On the other side of the knight, Nora jumped excitably.

"Let's go hunt down some teammates!"

A shiver ran down the spine of everyone in the room.

"No need for something that drastic miss Valkyrie," Ozpin said. "Professor Goodwitch has compiled a list of all Beacon students not competing in the tournament that are available as temporary team members. Included are their semblances, class and combat scores, as well as their compatibility and incompatibility with you three."

The headmaster hit a key on his virtual keyboard, a screen appearing above the desk facing team JNPR. Jaune Ren and Nora looked amongst themselves and stepped up to the desk, the team leader raised his hand to scroll down the screen when needed. Most of the names were first or second years with the occasional third year, but they weren't ranked by year level, semblance or their scores Jaune realised, but rather they were ranked by their compatibility with the team. The young knight raised an eyebrow at both Yang and Blake being in the top five but was not number one.

"Who's Pastel Williams?" Nora asked.

"And why is she the top of this list?" asked Ren.

"I'm Pastel Williams," a voice said from the side, one of the two Faunus'.

"Miss Williams is our highest recommendation as her skill set is flexible enough to support our work with all of you while being able to handle herself," Good With stated matter-of-factly.

"Plus her experience as a third-year student may prove valuable in combating the other teams," Ozpin said with a smile.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Isn't recommending a thir-year to us cheating?"

Ozpin nodded and looked to Ironwood. "Is that not what I said, James?"

"Then why did you included several third years? I only recommended Pastel," the Atlas headmaster said with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Ozpin returned the smile.

"Miss Williams temperament and shy nature somewhat negates or tempers her experience," the Beacon headmaster stated. Jaune looked over to the Faunus, standing slightly behind her brother.

"Plus. Her assignment to JNPR is beneficial to her."

Jaune looked back to Ozpin.

"Miss Williams is failing a core module of her third year. Working in a full team. Her schoolwork as an individual is exemplary, while her work in teams of two vary from high to mid-range, depending on which of her teammates she is partnered with."

Jaune looked to the Faunus again. Pastel still stood behind her brother, looking at the ground wringing her hands. Her brother was looking over his shoulder with sympathy in his eyes, yet his fists were clenched, one shaking.

"So, if she joins us for the tournament it counts towards her grades."

"Normally the teams participating in the tournament are not graded. Though teachers will often comment on their performances and offer tips and critiques," Glynda stated as she stepped around Ozpin's desk. Ironwood stepped over to the two faunus', putting a reassuring hand on their shoulders. Pastel put her hand over his, a slight smile touching her lips as her body untensed. Jaune raised an eyebrow, wondering why the headmaster was comforting the student of another academy. But he said nothing.

"But as teamwork is a core module of the third year, an exception has been made for miss Williams," Ozpin stated, steepling his hands again.

"Then why didn't her team enter the tournament?" Nora asked. Pastel's slight smile fell, both Ironwood and Glynda went on edge while Ozpin let out a tired smile.

"Her team agreed not to enter," the male Faunus said with a hard edge to his voice and to his eyes. "Well, most of them."

"Who disagreed?" Jaune asked.

"Fallow Evangelista, That piece of shi-"

"Ace!" Pastel said sharply, looking at her brother horrified.

"Thank you mr Williams," Ozpin said calmly with a look that cowed the Faunus. Looking back to JNPR he addressed the team. "As you can gather tensions are still high in the team, even after three years."

"And is the team failing, or just Pastel?"

"Just Miss Williams. Her teammates have managed to achieve the required marks."

"And if we don't take her?"

"Then, miss Valkyrie, miss Williams will have to repeat her third year. Without her team."

Ren and Nora gasped and looked to each other, horror written on their faces. Jaune, while not showing it, was shocked, a pain coursing through his body, and furious. She would be taken from her team? Her friends? And put with strangers? She'd lose her team!

Sure, she could still see them, but it wouldn't be the same. She would lose a part of herself. If that was Jaune that would hurt him, maybe even break him. To be taken away from Ren and Nora and Pyrr-

He looked away, exhaling.

Pastel would lose her team unless he and JNPR helped. Anger flushed through his system, but he pushed it aside. He didn't care if this was Ozpin's manipulation.

"I accept Pastel as a temporary member of our team," he said coolly, looking to the Faunus. Pastel raised her head to look at him, shocked at his words; Jaune thought he saw her eyes water.  _Why would- Did she think we'd reject her and make her fail?_

Behind Jaune's back, Ren and Nora looked to each other, smiled and nodded, and looked to Pastel.

"We accept her as well."

"Welcome to team JNPR!" Nora shouted throwing up her arms and running towards Pastel, Ace, and Ironwood. Everyone's expression froze in horror as the redhead threw her arms around the faunus twins in a glomp. Her momentum carried her forward, knocking down Ace and Pastel, then Ironwood, into a painful pile. The male faunus groaned the loudest in pain, having landed on Ironwood's chest while Pastel hit the general's arms. Ren slid his palm over his face and shook his head, while Jaune, Goodwitch, and Ozpin sighed as they should have expected something like this, but didn't.

"Nora, I'm happy that you've accepted me. But, can you please get off" Pastel said weakly.

"Please," the men huffed. Nora giggled and got to her feet, her victims following. Ace rubbed the back of his head with a glance at Ironwood. Pastel looked to the ground and shuffled her feet, a smile on her lips. The General shot a glance to Ozpin for allowing such behavior. The Headmaster of Beacon smiled back.

"Then allow me to congratulate team JNPR for the qualification in the tournament," he said, dismissing the screen with the list. "We wish you luck in your training and in the tournament."

"So, that's it?" Jaune asked.

"That's it"

"We're registered. No more strings or hoops?"  
"Such as?"

"She doesn't have to do anything like move into our room?"

Ozpin paused, then looked to Goodwitch. "That sounds like a good idea."

The student's face's dropped in shock. Jaune's jaw snapped closed.

Goodwitch rolled her eyes. "He jests. We discussed that, and miss Williams is free to remain in her team's room."

The five students let out a collective sigh of relief, Jaune shooting the Headmaster a hostile glare.

Ozpin smiled. "We won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you have much to discuss."

"Uh, Headmaster," Pastel said raising her hand to get everyone's attention. "I can't leave yet. I'm here with Ruby."

Jaune's body stiffened, his spine going ramrod straight as his hands curled into fists. Just the mention of her name.

"I thought miss Belladonna-"

"Was dead tired when we met up with her, so Pastel offered to take Ruby," Ace said gesturing to his sister.

Ozpin looked between the two Faunus, then to one of the screens.

"You brought her with you I see."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then," he said looking back to the students. "Bring her up. The rest of you are dismissed."

"Yes sir," four of the five students said, turning to leave. Jaune followed stiffly, trying to keep his expression calm. The elevator ride down was quiet, Jaune was too focused on his breathing to talk and he figured the others were too unsure what to say or were being cautious around him.

The doors opened. Jaune stepped out, making it five-six feet before his shoes glued to the ground. Slowly, painfully, he looked to his left, to the waiting room area for the eadmaster's office. In two months this was the closest he had been to her, this was the first time he had seen her.

His body froze, a horrified gasp escaped his lips.

Ruby sat with her knees to her chest, but he could see how skinny she had become. Her skin was pale, almost white as if she was sick, with thick heavy bags under her eyes. Her once bright eyes, now dead white and dull sullen silver, one ringed in puffy red. Her clothes, her hair, were a mess. She was-. She looked like someone from the old war videos, beaten starved and tortured till their spirit broke.

She looked broken. And despite the pain, the anger, his heart broke for her.

His mouth opened and closed trying to form words. His eyes stung his chest ached as his limbs felt hollowed and numbed. His mind roared spitting hate and rage, yet his heart bled and wept.

Conflicted, warring, unsure and unable to speak. Jaune bolted, Ren and Nora calling out in alarm and concern as he turned the corner and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone.
> 
> So I hope you liked that. I'm sorry for Jaune at the end, it just came to me as I was wrapping up the chapter.
> 
> As for the changes to Ruby's appearance from the last chapter. I found and read a depression Miraculous Ladybug FanFic on Wattpad (And fell even harder into the fandom) that I really really liked. And it detailed this particular area of depression in great detail. I had never thought of Ruby being that far before I read the Fic, and now that I have and I know more details I'm afraid Ruby is worse off than before.
> 
> I also want to say that I am not making light or depression for simple storytelling and 'oh ma gawd' factor.
> 
> Ruby is in a very very bad place. She's been lied to, manipulated, killed someone, hurt strangers and her friends, and is a Dust-drug addict. She's in a very bad place. Suicidal cutting depression is a logical step I can see the character taking. Why she didn't take it before is that I don't suffer this severe stage of depression, and hadn't looked into the symptoms, the outcomes and the thoughts of it before. This Ladybug Fic is my inspiration and 'manual' on this matter.
> 
> So if you suffer from depression or other mental illness (and yes, they are illnesses. I know they are), or that you know someone going through one and you feel I am insulting or disrespecting you or your friend / loved one. Please tell me. I want to portray this right. My dedication to the people suffering from it.
> 
> So, please. If I'm doing it wrong, help me.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Sorry for the nagative author note.
> 
> See you in the next chapter.
> 
> Lord Tomyh


	4. How Are You?

Someone started to run, voices raised in shock, calling out. The loud sudden noise made Ruby jump in her seat, then pull in on herself in fear, pulling her knees to her chest trying to make herself as small and invisible as possible. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for any threat, anyone, coming towards her, and the best or nearest exit.

Several people stood around the room looking to each other with questioning expressions. Two people stood in front of the waiting area where Ruby sat, their voices raised in concern. Yet the words fell on Ruby’s deaf ears as her breathing quickened in pace. Pastel and Ace. The faunus from the medical wing. One of the people she’d hurt, almost killed.

Ruby pushed herself as far back in her chair as possible, trying to get away from him.

‘He doesn’t know I’m here. He doesn’t know I’m here.’

Her seat creaked, betraying her as the large ears of the twins swiveled to her direction. Ruby yelped and hid her face as the two looked to her, her body beginning to tremble. She heard Pastel say something, two sets of footsteps one fading out, then someone sat down next to her.

“Ruby, it’s ok. You’re ok.” Pastel cooed, gently putting her hand on the young girl's shoulder. Ruby flinched at the touch but otherwise didn’t move.

“Ruby, everything is ok. You don’t have to hide.”

“Is he gone?” Ruby asked, so quiet a human would have missed it.

“You mean Ace?”

Ruby nodded.

“Yes, he’s gone.”

Slowly the young reaper lifted her head, peeking over her arms to search the room. The room was empty save the two and the receptionist AI. Only then did Ruby uncurl herself. Pain flared in her wrist, she realized that she had clenched the soft flesh with her mechanical hand in her panic.

She hid her wrist by her side but moving hurt, drawing a pained hiss of breath. Pastel noticed.

“You’re hurt?”

Ruby shook her head and looked to the ground, pushing her arm back further.

“I’m fine,” she lied.

“Are you sure?”

Ruby just nodded, hoping Pastel would stop asking. No, she wasn’t fine. Since she had woken up she had thrown up several times and been nauseous ever since. Despite the warmth of the day she was freezing, yet she could feel sweat starting to cling to her body and clothes. And she hurt, everything hurt, her wrist was just a sharper pain. It wasn’t severe, Ruby could push it to the back of her mind, but the constant dull throbbing was still there.

“Ruby.” A hand gripped her shoulder. The young reaper jumped to her feet, looking around the room wide-eyed in fear. Everything screamed to get out get out get out. Someone grabbed her artificial wrist, Ruby jumping back and turning in the person.

Pastel held Ruby’s wrist, her other hand up to try to calm the reaper. The faunus’s expression was calm, her eyes patient and her voice soft.

“It’s ok. It was just me. We’ve been called up, and I didn’t know if you heard.”

Ruby looked at the elevator doors, expecting to see Ozpin or Goodwitch standing there, watching her. Judging her.

Instead, there was no one there; the receptionist was watching the two with a smile.

_ Murderer. _

Ruby flinched and took a step back, trying to take another but Pastels grip on her wrist stopped her.

“Everything will be ok Ruby,” the faunus cooed as she lead the younger student to the elevators. “It’s only a check-up with the headmaster.”

That didn’t help ease Ruby’s mind. Stepping into the lift she glanced back at the receptionist, her breathing started to hitch. The holographic young woman was looking at her screen, not paying attention to the two students.

_ Killer. _

Ruby shivered again, her stomach churning dangerously. She really hoped she didn’t puke again, not in front of the headmaster.

“Hey, hold the door!”

Ruby jumped a little and looked up to the two figures approaching. Her uncle Qrow flashed her a smile as he steps in, but her eyes widen at the person behind him. Vivid green eyes, brilliant red hair, bronze and leather armour. The elevator falls away. All the colour in the room is stripped away save the red drenching the walls and the figure on the bed, and the vivid green staring at her blankly. Asking her; judging her.

_ Why? Why did you kill me? _

“Ruby!”

More eyes swam in her vision. Pastel grey, dusty red, vivid green. Ruby throws herself backward, away from the green eyes. Pain flares through her body from hitting the back wall, but she didn’t care. She had to get away.

_ Murder! Killer! _

Hands reached to grab her. Hands stained red and dripping rose petals. She tries to swat them away, dimly aware someone is screaming.

_ Don’t fret, precious, I’m here. _

A bell dinged, the wall behind the grasping hands and watching eyes opened up. Ruby dove between the hands, one hitting her shoulder, and bolted into the next room.

She stopped, looking around. She had to get out, had to get away. But there were no doors no exits besides save the one she came from. But there were windows, big ones, with a clear open sky.

Out. Away.

She ran, aiming for the closest window directly across from her. Hands grazed her shoulders, shadows obscured her path one rising up.

She danced to the left.

Something cold impacted the back of her heel, the ground rising to greet her. Pain flared through her body, her breathing coming in ragged gasps as all the air left per, making her feel lightheaded and dizzy. Her stomach warned, she frantically climbed to her hands and knees, making her dizziness worse, and vomited. The bile burned her throat, her stomach twisted and cramped painfully. Her arms started to shake, then gave out.

A pair of arms wrapped around Ruby’s chest and pulled her back and up so that she sat on someone’s lap, leaning against their chest.

“I’ve got you, kid,” they whispered, a hand rubbing Ruby’s back. She flinched at the touch and tried to get away,  _ have to get away _ , but they held Ruby tight, pulling her closer as she struggled.

“You’re safe kid. Ain’t no one gonna hurt ya. Your uncle won’t let them.”

Ruby stopped struggling and looked at the person holding her. Dusty red eyes under a greying black fringe, the crooked smile to tell her everything was ok.

“Uncle Qrow?”

“Yeah, it’s me kid.”

Ruby started looking around frantically. Qrow supported her on his lap, rubbing her back. Pastel crouched next to them, fire erupting from her gloved hands charring the pool of sick; the faunus caught Ruby’s eye and gave a soft smile. Standing a few feet behind Qrow’s back the rest of the adults stood, their hushed conversation dying as the reaper looked to them.

A flash of red and green. Ruby started to struggle in Qrow’s lap, trying to get away.

“Kid!” It’s ok! Ol’ Epimetheus won’t hurt ya.’

“Indeed I would not miss Rose,” the green-eyed figure said, their voice a deeper strong tone. Again Ruby stilled and her vision cleared. A man stood beside Ironwood and Goodwitch, taller than both with scarred tanned skin. His hair, brilliant red, was cut short and greying, with a full pointed beard reaching to his collarbone. His eyes, vivid green, were old and experienced mixed with youthful bravado and spirit.

The man looked like Pyrrha.

_ Step away from the window _ .

“I. I-hic-saw the ro-hic-om,” Ruby started to sob, closing her eyes and hiding her face in her uncle's chest. “I-hic-saw-hic-her.”

“It’s ok,” Qrow whispered. “You’re not there. You’re here in Oz’s office.”

“I-hic-heard-hic-her”

“The woman’s song?”

Ruby nodded.

“That woman can’t get you. She’ll have to go through your awesome uncle to get ya. And I’m not about to di- retire yet.’

Ruby caught what he was about to say and flinched.

“Sorry kid.”

“It’s-hic-ok-hic. Every-hic-one-hic-says-it.”

Qrow laughed humorlessly as Ruby quieted down. He continued to rub her back and whisper in her ear, every now and then talking louder to drown out the conversation of the others.

After several minutes Ruby sat up in her uncle's lap.

“Thank you. I’m, fine, now.”

“You sure, Weedwhacker?”

Ruby laughed tiredly at her nickname she got in ‘scythe-school’ as her uncle called it.

“Yeah. I’m better.”

She moved to stand up, this time Qrow let her. On her feet she turned to the others, especially shooting a glance to Epimetheus, then looked to her feet.

“I’m-”

“Have nothing to apologize for, Miss Rose,” Ozpin interrupted, stepping to stand in front of the young reaper. “You are still recovering, and cannot predict what may trigger your post-traumatic stress or when.”

“I threw up on your floor,” Ruby whispered, gripping her wrist and wincing from the pain. Ozpin lifted his hands and slowly laid them on the girl's shoulder; she still flinched from the touch.

“A trivial matter compared to your mental health.”

With a smile, the headmaster steered Ruby to a trio of chairs in front of his desk. Seating her in the middle Pastel and Qrow sat beside her as Goodwitch, Ironwood, and Epimetheus sat on the other side of the desk.

“So Miss Rose,” Ozpin said as he slid into his chair. “Besides this episode, how have you been?”

“O-okay.”

“I’m afraid we’re going to need more than that, Miss Rose?”

“R-right”

“Ruby?” Everyone looked to Pastel, the faunus giving the young reaper a smile “Blake told me all of your, details. Would you like me to answer the questions, and you elaborate if they ask?”

“And where is Miss Belladonna?” Ironwood asked.

“Sleeping, sir. She’s been pushing herself, so I offered to take Ruby.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow as he looked between the faunus and the General.

“I thought Miss Xiao-Long was present on campus,” Goodwitch said, everyone present flinching at the iron in her voice.

“I don’t know, Professor. Blake made it sound like Yang wasn’t available.”

Ruby bowed her head and drew her knees up to her chest. She had seen her sister asleep in the bed above her; Ruby’s old bed, as far from Blake as she could manage in a single room.

Lifting her head, Ruby looked to the four adults across the desk from her, discussing Yang. Ruby hated how they talked about her sister, how Blake talked to her. She didn’t understand why Yang didn’t tell them. ‘ _ Stupid stubborn sister _ ’.

Ruby looked to Pastel and pulled on her sleeve to get her attention.

“Yes, Ruby?” Pastel asked, loud enough to speak over everyone and quieting the conversation about Yang.

Ruby gave her a slight smile. “Can, you answer for me?”

“Of course,” the older student, putting a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

“Let’s start simply,” Ozpin announced, steepling his hands. “How are your classes?”

Ruby managed a bit more of a smile and sat up straighter in her chair, even if she wasn’t answering.

“Simply, she’s aceing them. She’s caught up on all her schoolwork, she’s received top marks for all of her assessments she had to make up. And all of the teachers have nothing but praise for her work this semester.” Pastel said with a smile to the young reaper. Ruby blushed; her work wasn’t that good. But she was happy with it. Before she wasn’t the most studious of students, preferring to hang out with her friends, maintain her baby, or just goof around. After, what happened, and during her recovery and her low points, she found the class work and Huntress theory soothing. Ruby laughed internally, never thinking she’d find doing homework relaxing or even enjoyable, but she did. After calming down from a nightmare or coming back from a medical, she could just lose herself and forget everything in the homework, even Oobleck’s history homework.

And compared to the stresses plaguing her, what was the stress of homework?

And, Ruby’s smile fell, she wanted Weiss to be proud of her when she came back.

Pastel gave her another gentle squeeze, stopping Ruby from sliding into the dark pit in her head. Exhaling, she glanced around the group, trying to pick up the conversation again.

“Now,” Ozpin caught her eyes. “How are you physically?”

Ruby lowered her gaze and hunched up.

“Physically she is recovering well. She’s not quite back to what she was, but given a few more weeks, a month even, and she should be fine, so long as she keeps up with her exercises.”

“And is she still taking her medication?” Ozpin asked. Pastel looked to Ruby, giving her hand a squeeze to encourage the young reaper. Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out a small medical box, placing it on the table.

“I have. I ran out last week, so Blake got me more.”

“Excellent. Depending on your medical results we could drop you down to a lower dosage,” Goodwitch made, making a note of it.

“Uhm, I think they stopped working.”

Everyone blinked at the statement, taking a few seconds to realize what she meant. Qrow, Ironwood, and Goodwitch started asking Ruby what she meant, how she was feeling. Pastel moved her hand to Ruby’s shoulder and closed her eyes, her forehead scrunching in concentration. Epimetheus looked between Ruby and Ozpin as the headmaster took the medicine box and opened it up.

“Miss Rose,” he spoke up, silencing everyone as he met the young reapers eye. “These are gummies.”

He even picked one from the box and popped it in his mouth, humming with approval at the taste.

Ruby dropped her gaze to the box with an expression of realization. That explains why she felt the dull constant pain, why she felt nauseous and freezing yet covered in sweat. That explains why her medication suddenly tasted good.

“I’m guessing Miss Belladonna brought the gummies and accidentally placed them in the box in place of your medication,” Ozpin smiled, stealing another gummy then sliding the box over to Ruby. He then glanced to Pastel. “Would you help her?”

“Of course, sir,” she nodded. Her gloved hands started to glow white and small particles fell from them. Where they landed, small crystals grew, with a ring of them on Ruby’s shoulder around Pastel’s hand. While the crystals around her continued to grow, the ones on Ruby’s shoulder grew only a few centimeters, then started to recede. A muted white pulse spread across her body, followed by a second brighter one, then a third brighter than the last. As the pulses spread across her body, Ruby closed her eyes. The pain, the dull constant and her throbbing wrist, went away while nausea lessened, the temperature started to warm up as the glowing from Pastel’s hands, the particles, the crystals, and the pulses flashed the occasional red.

“Better?” Pastel asked opening her eyes. Ruby looked to her with a soft smile and nodded.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, then dropped her gaze back to the floor. Qrow put a reassuring hand on his nieces back and looked past her to Pastel.

“Yeah, thanks. Your semblance is a real lifesaver.”

Pastel turned her smile to the older reaper, then looked to Ozpin as she dropped her hand to take Ruby’s again.

“Is that everything sir?”

The headmaster shook his head. “Not yet. There are a few questions regarding her mental health, then we are done.”

Ruby inhaled sharply and forced her eyes closed, her robotic hand grasping her wrist. She knew mentally she was a mess, to put it lightly. They knew she was a mess. But how much did they know? They couldn’t know about-. She clamped down on her wrist, using the pain to force those thoughts away. They couldn’t know. Uncle Qrow couldn’t know.

Pastel pulled out her scroll and unlocked it, giving the screen a quick read before putting it away. “Blake says her nightmares are continuing, though she isn’t waking up in the night at often. The woman from the cave-.”

Ruby started to shake violently, both Qrow and Pastel trying to reassure her with a hand squeeze and back rubbing.

“-is always present in some form or another.”

Ruby heard her uncle mutter “that damn song” under his breath and clamped down on her wrist again. Pastel’s hand holding hers started to glow white again, a wave washing up the young reapers arm, taking away the pain.

“And the silver woman?” Goodwitch asked.

“Also still showing up. Blake says that Ruby mentions the silver woman is often what wakes her up.”

“Miss Rose,” Ozpin looked to Ruby. The young reaper flinching but not opening her eyes. “Can you tell us more?”

“N-, not really. Pastel said it all. The,” she continued to shake uncontrollably, her wrist bones creaking from being squeezed so tightly. Both Qrow and Pastel reached over to pry her metal hand from her wrist, her uncle taking the hand in his while Pastel held the other in hers. Ruby took a deep breath.

“She is there, in my nightmares, singing as I-. Then the silver woman appears. She talks to me, tells me to wake up. And I do.”

“A defense mechanism,” Ironwood said. “That’s what it sounds like to me.”

“Indeed,” the Beacon headmaster agreed.

“Is there anything else from Miss Belladonna, Miss Williams?” Goodwitch asked.

Pastel sighed and squeezed Ruby’s hand. “Blake says she hasn’t found any fresh cuts on Ruby. Though I believe she is still hurting herself, such as squeezing her wrist.”

Ruby felt her uncle's hand tighten and he looked at her. She kept her eyes closed and turned her face away from him.

“Her teachers have said that she daydreams or becomes distracted easily, and can go into a state of panic or hypervigilance if she is brought out of it,” Goodwitch added.

“Dissociation,” Ozpin corrected. “How has it been treated?”

“Blake and Yang coax her back to the present.”

“Half of the teachers have found methods to do the same. The others either are trying to find a method or leave it to Miss Rose’s team.

“Is Miss Rose attending counseling?” Epimetheus asked.

“She has gone to a few,” Pastel answered.

“I-” Ruby swallowed and opened her eyes, looking straight to Ozpin. “I, prefer, talking with you, professor.”

Ozpin blinked and gave a smile in return. “I am glad to hear that, Miss Rose. But I am not Miss Amaranth-Gran. I know you are scared of hurting someone again, and you’re afraid of people you don’t know, but I can only do so much.”

“And the Headmaster is busy running the academy and managing the Vytal festival and the safety of the kingdom and the city. He can’t always be-”

“Despite all of that Glynda, I make time for my students,” Ozpin chided with a side glance.

“Your position is not always allowing, Ozpin,” she remarked and tapped on her parchment.

Ironwood chuckled. “The downside of the position that no one tells you.”

“Indeed.” Ozpin looked back to Ruby, “still if you wish to talk to someone about your problems, or even about nothing Miss Rose, my door is always open to you. And if you wish, I can sit in your counseling sessions with you until you are comfortable with Miss Amaranth-Gran.”

“Sir,” Glynda said sternly, again tapping her parchment. Ozpin ignored her.

“If Oz can’t, I could go with you Weedwhacker,” Qrow offered, giving her hand a squeeze. Ruby tried to look to him, her hero uncle who was always there for her. But she couldn’t.

“I, can’t. Not with you, or Dad, or Yang, or Blake. I, can’t. Maybe one day I could talk about it, all of it. But, I-.”

“I understand,” he said softly, pulling his niece into a one-armed hug and kissing her on the head. “I understand. One day.”

Ruby buried her face in her uncle’s chest, trying to fight back the tears. One day she might tell them, but she hoped that day never came. They didn’t need to know everything.

“Is there any more, Miss Williams?” Ozpin asked.

“No sir, that’s everything I was told.”

“Very well. Qrow.” Ruby felt her uncle look to the headmaster. “Would you take Miss Rose to her dorm, and ensure her and her team is well?”

“Glad to, Oz. Come on, Weedwhacker.”

Ruby detached herself from her uncle and stood up, keeping her gaze down. Both Qrow and Pastel rose beside her.

“I’ve got her, kid,” the older reaper said as he wrapped an arm around Ruby’s shoulders. “Thanks for all the help.”

“Yes, thank you, Miss Williams. You can return to your team and your brother, or to team JNPR,” Ozpin said. Pastel nodded and headed for the elevator.

“Take care, Miss Rose,” Ozpin said. “And I will arrange a session with Miss Amaranth-Gran.”

“Thank you,” Ruby said softly, then let herself be pulled away by her uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Here is another delayed chapter, I'm sorry for the wait. I sorta have a plan in place to keep the chapters coming, and it's working so far. So We'll see how it goes.
> 
> So, the breakdown of Ruby's current state and where she's at following the Bloodied Pieces and the time in between. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what Jaune got up to after he ran off, hopefully, I'll have that done and dusted soon, but it's gonna be about 2 months to post it as that's the schedule I've set myself to make sure I have enough time to write for all the fics I'm working on. So sorry if that's too long a wait.
> 
> So, yeah. Enjoy the chapter, and sorry for the wait for more.
> 
> \Next Chapter: August the 25th (hopefully)


	5. A Burn on the Heart

Jaune stopped running when he found himself in the hallway to his old room. He looked down the passage, no different to any of the hallways in the academy, the same carpet, and walls, the same doors. Yet he couldn’t set foot down it. Standing there, looking down the hallway, sent ice down his spine yet put a fire in his chest.

He let out a stuttering breath and turned around, running his hands through his hair. Why had he come here? Of all the places in the entire academy, why here? It was the first time since Jaune and his team had moved to another room. Since he had closed the door on Pyrrha’s death.

‘ _ Murder _ ’ his mind corrected. He shook his head to clear the thought. It still hurt, losing her. It hurt every day, every moment, like having a burn on his heart nothing could cool down or heal. But Jaune had accepted it wasn’t Ruby’s fault, not entirely. She had been hurt, lied to and twisted; a revenant. But the woman in the cave didn’t tell Ruby to murder Pyrrha. Ruby decided that. Jaune accepted that it wasn’t Ruby’s fault, but he couldn’t forgive her.

‘ _ So why _ ?’ Jaune thought as he backed up to the wall, hand over his heart, and slid to the ground. Why did he have this pain, this new burn, for the girl he had seen in Ozpin’s reception? It wasn’t Ruby, but it looked like her. Jaune closed his eyes. The two Ruby’s he remembered were his friend that died and the murder he fought. Neither of them were the girl he saw today, the person- no, the broken doll.

Jaune let out another stuttering breath. ‘ _ Why does it hurt, seeing her _ ?’.

“Jaune?”

The blonde startled, only noticing the person, Yang, standing over him because she had said his name.

“Hi Yang,” he mumbled as he stood up, looking at the brawler but not meeting her eyes. She looked tired, with faint bags under her eyes. But she also looked, frustrated, angry, dejected, Jaune wasn’t sure which, her expression was a flat stare that gave little away.

“What are you doing here? I thought you moved rooms,” she asked her voice a level flat yet with a tiredness to it.

“Yeah, we did. I’m-.” Jaune sighed, “I’m not quite sure why I’m here. I had a meeting with Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Ironwood about the tournament. And I saw Ruby, then-”

You saw Ruby?” Yang interrupted, her tone turning protective.

“Yeah, I saw her. Then, ran here. Well, I ran and stopped here.”

“You, ran away from Ruby?”

“Yeah”

“Why?”

“I-. I don’t know,” He said, looking away. Standing there with Yang, the pain in Jaune’s chest worsened, this new burn spreading.

“You don’t know?” You saw Rubym who you hate, and ran away from her till you stopped here and sat on the floor, what, feeling sorry for yourself?” Yang growled, her expression turning hateful while her eyes turned red.

“No. I-”

Yang grabbed Jaune by the collar and dragged him so they were face to face. “You can’t look at Ruby with her problems, her depression and PTSD, and the fact that she killed people. And all you can think about is yourself, your problems, your pain? Your friend, your partner, died. Ruby has to live with killing her,” Yang said in a quiet snarl so only Jaune could hear her. The knight’s blood began to boil. Pyrrha was murdered, but Yang said it like it was nothing, like her death was minuscule compared to Ruby’s anguish. What of his pain? Nora’s? Ren’s? The other team that lost a friend? Their families? But no, of course, Ruby came first. Even her identity as the killer was kept secret, covered up. At least he knew what she had done. Did the other team?

Jaune’s furious and hateful expression matched Yangs. The brawler shoved him back and stormed away. Jaune rubbed his collar and stared after her.

“At least I think of her, instead of doing who knows what in Vale!”

Yang stopped. Everything went dead silent and glacial cold, as if the air, the school, and everything in it couldn’t believe what had happened and was holding its breath for what was coming next. Jaune knew he fucked up and he knew he was about to be fucked up. Everything logical in his was body was screaming  _ run _ .

But he stayed where he was.

‘ _ In for a penny. In for a pounding. _ ’

“What do you even do? Ruby, as you said, is in a terrible place. And you, big sister Yang, leave her to go and do what? You’re right, I hate her. But-.”

And that’s as far as he got. The last thing he remembered was the entire hallway catching fire, a mane of golden flames, a pair of red eyes, and the yellow gauntlet and black gloves meeting his face.

* * *

 

Jaune opened his eyes and saw white, just white. He felt like he was floating, not connected to anything. He didn’t know where he was, or how he got there, and he didn’t like that.

Then the memories of what had happened came back.

The pain was right behind them.

Jaune screamed the white turning cloudy grey. Slowly feeling other than the pain on his face returned. He felt someone touching his arms and legs, holding him down. Sound came next, voiced calling his name or telling him it was ok or to calm down. Slowly the cloudy-grey gave way to blurry figures and a roof, which cleared to men and women, one with large animal ears atop her head. She seemed familiar, but he couldn’t think of how. The pain was too much, it eclipsed everything, his body burned, but it was hottest on his face. It felt like he was on fire, but his face was touching the sun.

“Jaune!”

“Sedate him, he’s in too much pain!”

“Me Arc!”

A bang. Running feet.

“JAUNE!”

Jaune screamed, fighting against the people holding him down.

“Sedate him now!”

Something cold touched Jaune’s feet, soothing the burning but numbing everything else. It traveled up his legs, faintly it tasted like mint, talking away both pain and feeling. His breathing evened out, his eyelids started to feel heavy as his vision started to blur.

Jaune let out a sigh and dell back into darkness.

* * *

 

Yang swore as her scroll went off again. Walking through the Emerald Forest was dangerous enough without a phone call being her dinner bell. Thankfully she had remembered to put it on silent this time.

Fishing out her device she was expecting Good Witch's name and picture but was surprised to see Ozpin’s. Yang growled. It was his fault she was walking through the Grimm-infested forest, having been banned from the bullheads unless permitted by the teachers.

The scroll stopped ringing, the screen showing three missed calls from Ozpin. Yang turned the device off and threw it in her pocket. She didn’t care what they had to say. She had heard it all before. And she had business to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Yeah, same end not as SEWN: The First Step. I'm not creative with end notes.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took too long to get out. I was sitting on it for a while, waiting for a friend to proofread it. She was busy, so I decided to just throw it through Grammarly and upload it. So, giving myself three months to write and upload the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but don't want another delay.
> 
> Next Chapter: 16th of December


	6. A Notice About Updates

**Hey Everyone.**

 

**Sorry to do this again but I'm going to be delaying my stories. I'm having a problem with my mental health and I'm going on a holiday soon, so I'm pushing everything back so that I can give myself more time to write.**

 

**I'm sorry about this, but it's the best I can do at the moment.**

**SEWN: The First Step will come out on the 20th of January**

**The Stained Festival will come out on the 17th of March**

**A Tale of Two Shepards will come out on the 19th of May.**

 

**I hope everyone has a great end of the year, Happy Holidays, and a great start of the new year.**

 

**(This notice will be deleted when I update the next chapters)**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone.
> 
> So, I ended up hating how I wrote the first version of this story and thought a fresh start would be best.
> 
> So here is the Stained Festival, again. I hope I write it better this time, and that you all enjoy it.
> 
> The first version is still up if you want to go and read it. Some parts will be brought over to this version.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Lord Tomyh


End file.
